The Salon
by Anahoney
Summary: This is a short story where Alice...well read it and find out about Alice's newest sceam


The Salon

I walked in the house after the torturous day of shopping with Alice

"Hi honey," my dad called from the living room, "how's Alice?"

"Good enough to torture me all day." I said walking to the fridge.

"I'm sure it wasn't that- NO!" I heard him scream at the TV.

I smiled and went to work on dinner, knowing that his mind had now departed from our conversation.

__________________________________________________________________________

--------------------------------------------The Next Day--------------------------------------------

__________________________________________________________________________

I ran out the door and slid into Edwards silver Volvo. With in minutes I realized that we weren't headed toward the Cullen house and looked at Edward in confusion.

"Edward where are we going?"

"Port Angeles" he said hesitantly.

"Why?"

He decided at that time that he, for the first time since I had known him, was going to concentrate, hard, on the wet pavement before him.

"Edward why are we going to Port Angeles?"

At this time he decided to turn on one of his classic rock CD's at a very high volume. Getting annoyed I hit the eject button, at the same time I rolled down my window, grabbed the CD and stuck my hand out the window.

"Bella, What are you doing?" Edward asked in a scared voice as he stared at the CD I had hanging out the window of his seeding car.

"Tell me why we're going to Port Angeles Edward or I'll trop your precious CD out the window."

"You wouldn't" he said in disbelief.

"Oh I would." I said an evil smile coming over my face, " now tell me why we're going to Port Angeles."

I saw him gulp, then make up his mind, just as his phone rang. When he looked at the ID he paled slightly, if that was even possible.

"Hi sis," he answered as he opened the phone. He listened to what was being said on the other line and as the time passed his eyes grew larger. "You wouldn't dare…but Alice…Promise?…fine." with that he shut the phone and started tuning the radio.

"Edward," I begged now knowing why we were going to Port Angeles, "please don't make me do this, just turn the car around"

"Can't," he said barley audible.

"Please?" I begged in a whining voice.

"Bella she said that she'd hand over every CD I owned to Emmett if I turned the car around or told you. Please don't do this to me."

"Fine." I said accidentally letting go of the CD I still had hanging out the window. I saw him cringe as the disc hit the black top. "Sorry"

"It's fine, I'm getting the special addition."

"You are so easy"

"Am not" he said defensively.

I reached out to hold his hand before saying "Sure you're not honey."

We rode the rest of the way in silence.

__________________________________________________________________________

--------------------------------------------10 minutes later-----------------------------------------

__________________________________________________________________________

When we pulled up out side of a stylish salon in Port Angeles, I stared at Edward in disbelief.

"No" I said refusing to unbuckle my seatbelt.

"Please? For me?"

I glowered at him for knowing my one weakness and using it against me, before releasing the seat belt and sliding out of the car. I walked in the salon, Edward only feet behind me. Once I entered I saw Alice sitting in the corner reading a fashion magazine. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh…Edward I'm so glad that you made your appointment." She said with a smile.

_**(HA. Thought it was another 'let's play with the human' didn't you?)**_

"What do you mean _my _appointment?"

"Well I thought that you needed a hair cut." Alice said innocently.

"No Alice."

"Fine, I know Emmett's been just _dieing_ to get at your CD's" she said with a smile.

I saw his eyes widen in horror at the idea of his younger airhead brother going after his extensive CD collection. I turned my head to stifle a laugh. Edward turned to me before starting to ask me for help. "Nope. I've had to deal with your sister more then you have." He sent Alice and I a final, almost inaudible, growl before being lead away by a star struck blond.

_**Please send me a review. It's my first Fanfic.**_


End file.
